


Little Free! One shots

by AnimaLibra



Category: Free!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Free x Pokemon, Rin's teeth are special, These guys are just too cute, especially as kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimaLibra/pseuds/AnimaLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about the Free! guys and other crossovers.</p>
<p>First story: Free! Kids x Pokemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Free! One shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!   
> Thanks to Kyoani who announced these adorable kids figures and Pokemon Rumble World I had to write another cross over ＿〆(。。) Nothing special, just little kids having fun. Maybe I'll add other stories later on, let's see 〜(^∇^〜）  
> Have fun and enjoy!

“Haru-chaaaan wait for meeeee!” shouted Makoto after the black haired boy who was running towards the swim club. With heavy breaths he followed his friend while closing his eyes in exhaustion. Feeling the soft fur on his bare leg he turned his gaze to the little Eevees beside him.

“Ah Haru-chan hah…is pretty …hah…fast if…he sees water…hah…” said Makoto between his breaths. With a smiling face he studied the two Pokémon making sure that both were all right. Even if he knew that they had a higher stamina than him he couldn’t quite shake the concern away.

“Eev!” One of the Eevees bounced around the other two and jumped over his brother who snorted at him in distaste. Makoto chuckled while holding onto his swim bag. 

When the group finally arrived at the swim club, Haru was already opening the front door. 

“Haru-chaaaan wait for us!” whined Makoto exhausted while leaning onto his knees and catching his breath. 

With sparkling azure eyes his friend turned around and his gaze told the brunette boy everything he had to know. With a soft smile he trotted over to the other. “I know you are really looking forward to today’s lesson.”

“Mhm” grunted Haru as response and looked at the little Eevees for a moment. Then he turned around again and opened the door to the swim club. 

They entered the boys’ locker room as usual which was quite busy at this time of the day. A familiar mop of blonde hair greeted them enthusiastically.

“Haru-chan! Mako-chan!” Nagisa tackled the two boys with all his force. Luckily he was still quite smaller than the other two otherwise they would have already lost their balance. 

“Hey Nagisa! Nice to see you too” replied Makoto with a broad smile. 

“Hi Nagisa” answered Haru in a small voice, already searching the door to the pool with his eyes. It felt like everything took too long today. Shrugging the blonde boy off, he turned to his bag and opened the zipper. Without batting an eye, he changed out of his clothes, revealing his jammers beneath. Makoto with a knowing smile on his face turned to Nagisa who was already playing with the Eevees and his little Piplup. 

“Nagisa, it’s time for practice” announced the brunette boy while grabbing his bag. With a slight pound and mumbling ‘how Mako-chan was a spoilsport’ the blonde returned to his locker and began to change. 

 

When the friends and their Pokémon entered the pool Rin was already waiting for them. 

“Yo! You’re totally late!” he shouted from the other side of the pool while waving enthusiastically.

“Ah sorry Rin we were doing our homework and my Mom said we had to finish it before we could come” replied Makoto and rubbed his head in embarrassment. His eyes followed his best friend who was already running towards the pool without greeting the redhead.

“HEY!” exclaimed his friend angrily and swear quietly. Nagisa only laughed. 

“RinRin you know Haru-chan! He loves water!”

“He can at least say hello!” snapped the other back while crossing his arms. 

Makoto sighed and watched the two Eevees who took their usual spot on the bench. It wasn’t like they didn’t know how to swim but they simply didn’t like the chlorine water. It burned their eyes they once said so nobody of the boys forced them to join. Of course Haru was disappointed but he didn’t show it, instead he spent his time with his Pokémon in the bath or at the beach and every once in a while Makoto and his Eevee would join them. The brunette waved at them with a warm smile before he turned around and adjusted his swim cap and goggles. 

 

On their way home the boys walked alongside the beach while eating their earned popsicles. 

“Hey Haru, Makoto, Nagisa. Let’s fish!” proposed the redhead excitedly and bit a piece of ice off. 

“Eh?!” Makoto and Nagisa looked at the other with big eyes while Haru answered flatly, “Too much trouble.”

“Heh?! But fishing is fun! We can catch Pokémon Haru! Maybe we even catch the legendary Kyogre!”

The black haired boy peeked at his friend and sighed. “Did you even pay attention in class?” 

“What?!”

Makoto took a step towards the redhead and said apologetically, “Rin, Kyogre is sleeping at the bottom of the sea. The last time it was seen is hundred of years ago.”

Rin spluttered. “I-I know that! But we could catch rare Pokémon!”

“That really sounds like fun!” Nagisa interfered and looked at his friends with bright pink eyes while his Piplup jumped up and down in excitement.

“Too much trouble” said Haru again while licking the last droplets of his popsicle. 

“Haru don’t be so boring!”

“Maybe we could swim afterwards” added Makoto while looking at the black haired boy with curious eyes. Seeing the twitch of the other’s eyebrows he knew that now he had his attention.

“We could fish in the morning and then in the afternoon we could swim. I can talk to my Mom to prepare us lunch.”

“Mako-chan! That’s awesome!” replied Nagisa cheerfully.

Haru peeked at his best friend and sighed internally. “Fine” he mumbled defeated. The two Eevees looked at each other knowingly and grinned. 

 

The next day Makoto and his Pokémon were waiting at the temple stairs with a big picnic basket in one hand and a rode in the other.

“Haru-chan! Good morning!” greeted the brunette cheerfully. Haru was carrying his own rode while his Eevee walked beside him and yawned. 

“Morning.” 

Without another word both of them fell in their usual routine and walked to the beach. While Makoto chattered about the school and his new stories about his siblings Haru listened to him attentively with his eyes glued to the sparkling waves. The Pokémon trotted beside them from time to time twitching their ears when something new caught their attention.

It was still a special story how Haru and Makoto got their two twin Eevees. They hatched from the same egg which was pretty rare and it was thanks to the late grandma Nanase that both were alive and kicking.

When the friends reached their meeting spot Nagisa and Rin were already waiting for them. 

 

“This is boring” whined Nagisa and slumped down. The boys were fishing for a few hours without catching a single Pokémon. Of course they used some bait that Rin brought with him but it seemed that they didn’t have enough luck or experience.

“Don’t whine Nagisa! We will catch something! I’m sure it will happen any moment!” replied Rin with unbroken enthusiasm. 

“You only want to catch a Carvanha…” said Haru dryly. 

The redhead spluttered. “T-That’s not it…I mean of course I want to catch one but I also want to catch other Pokémon and spend time with all of you.”

Azure eyes pierced through him. “Okay fine! I want to catch it really badly, okay?! But the rest I said is also true!”

“Hey hey calm down, both of you” interfered Makoto reassuringly while holding his hands up. 

“I AM calm Makoto! But Haru wants to pick a fight with me!” shouted Rin annoyed and stood up. Haru looked at him with a frown and stood up too. 

“Hey, let’s sit down and talk about it calmly, okay?” said the brunette nervously while his gaze switched between his friends.

“Guys…” Nagisa looked at Rin’s rod with big eyes. Of course nobody paid attention to him, especially when an approaching fight was near. “Guys!” repeated the blonde and tucked at the other’s shirt. 

“Nagisa what the hell do you want?!” replied the redhead angrily. Nagisa was still looking at the moving rod and pointed at it with his index finger.

Rin followed his direction and gaped in surprise. When he snapped out of his state he grabbed his rod with a toothy grin and announced with confidence “See! I told you we would catch something!”

His friends watched him battling with the Pokémon on the line. It seemed like it was quite strong because Rin was using all his strength but couldn’t pull it out. Haru and Makoto looked at each other and nodded in consent. They walked over to their friend and helped him. Now with the three boys pulling on the line they gained distance step by step. Finally when Nagisa joined too they fell backwards all of a sudden when the weight on the line vanished.

Everybody was now looking at the Pokémon at the other end of the rod. To Rin’s delight it was a Carvanha, not too big but also not too small. With a toothy grin he stood up and challenged it. “I’m gonna catch you now Carvanha!”

The Pokémon glared at him. “Carvanha!”

“Let’s see what you’re made of!” Within an instant Rin extracted a Pokéball out of his pocket and threw it right at the Carvanha. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea…” whimpered Makoto behind Haru’s back. He was scared of the Pokémon because it looked so mean and scary. Feeling the uneasiness both Eevees stood before their humans and hissed. 

The Carvanha watched the flying ball coming closer and closer till he threw it back with his fin. With a grin it looked at the surprised human and snorted.

“H-How dare you! I’m so gonna catch you!” exclaimed Rin annoyed and threw it again. The redhead tried again and again and after 3 times of throwing and catching the ball without success Haru sighed and looked at his Eevee. Without another word it nodded and walked over to the boy. 

Noticing the approaching Pokémon from the corner of his eyes Rin shouted, “I don’t need your help! I can do it!” 

Haru crossed his arms and frowned. “Fine, but don’t waste time.” His Eevee only snorted and returned to his human’s side.

“Maybe…we can talk to it?” proposed Makoto while a shiver ran over his spine when his eyes met with the Carvanha’s.

“To ask it if it wants to be caught? Seriously Makoto?” replied Rin with a sarcastic undertone. 

Nagisa came to Rin’s side and studied the Pokémon before them. With a grin, he turned to his friend and poked his side. “Hey Rin-chan, it has the same teeth as you!”

The Carvanha and the redhead looked at the blonde in distaste and both shouted simultaneously, “That’s not true!” Well it seemed like the Carvanha said the same, because it bounced angrily up and down while growling.

“Now I know why you want a Carvanha so badly, because it’s so similar to you, right?” The cocky grin on Nagisa’s face only added fuel to Rin’s anger.

“Na…Gi…Sa…” growled the boy and turned to his friend with exposed teeth. The blonde ran away giggling and shouting “Help me! Help me! RinRin wants to eat me!” 

Meanwhile his Piplup lay on the sand and laughed wholeheartedly while holding his stomach.

Haru, Makoto and their Pokémon followed the two running boys with their eyes. But the most surprising thing was that the Carvanha began to jump after the two humans with clattering teeth. After several minutes of chasing Nagisa and Rin were laying on the beach side by side while catching their breath. The forgotten Pokémon lay beside them also gasping. 

Haru and Makoto walked over to their friends followed by their Eevees. 

“It seemed like it likes you” said the brunette shyly still hiding behind his friend. 

Rin looked at the exhausted Carvanha and grinned. He began to laugh wholeheartedly and the other joined him. When both gasped for air, the redhead said between his breaths, “I…really…hah…want you...ah...as a friend…”

The Pokémon looked into friendly red eyes and for a second both seemed to understand each other. Then it nodded once. Taking another Pokéball out of his pocket he laid it down and the Carvanha immediately jumped into it. After a few wiggles the red dot vanished and announced the successful catch. Haru and Makoto helped his friends up while Rin took the Pokéball with a toothy grin and summoned proudly his new Pokémon.


End file.
